Nohr and Hoshido support conversations
by Killarthe4th
Summary: There aren't that many supports between the people of Nohr and Hoshido, so i wrote some! May not be the best. From C-S supports (Or C-A). Support #1: Oboro and Laslow. #2 Arthur and Subaki
1. Laslow X Oboro C-S Support

Oboro x Laslow

C-Support

Laslow: So this is a Hoshidan festival? How quaint! My oh my there are beauties everywhere! Food that looks delicious, but mostly beauties.

Oboro: Comin through! (carrying a large bag)

L: Woah can I help you with that bag miss?

O: Oh? I'm fine! Just gotta- Oh I didn't realize it was you Laslow.

L: Ah Oboro! That bag looks awfully heavy, I can help you carry it if you wish.

O: Ok thanks! I promised to help co-ordinate the outfits for the festival so I have a couple more bags

L: No problem, say how about we get some tea after this?

O: Hehe, perhaps another time Laslow, I'll be quite busy today.

L: So who are you helping out exactly?

O: Oh just (hands another bag to Laslow) the dragon dancers and the lion dancers.

L: Oh? I've never heard about this type of dance before.

O: It really is something! You should come watch!

L: Will I have you to accompany me?

O: I can get front row seats if you want.

L: Alright it's a date then!

O: W-woah a d-date?

L: Just joking, wouldn't want lord Takumi to get the wrong idea do we?

O: So much for being a nice guy! You can sit at the back for all I care!

L: Come on it was all in jest! Haha.

O: For that, you get to carry even more bags (Hands all the bags she had to him)

L: W-woah are you serious? I can barely see!

O: Good luck then!

L: Oboro? Oboro! I honestly have no idea where to go...

O: Don't worry the dance isn't for another day or two anyways!

B-Support

L: That was amazing! The choreography was stunning and It genuinely looked like the dragon had come to life! Is it possible for me to meet the dancers?

O: Wow I didn't think you'd take it so seriously.

L: Well my mother was an amazing dancer, I do enjoy a bit of dancing myself, however, I have yet to reach my mother's level.

O: Is that so? Mind showing me some of your moves?

L: Uh, perhaps not now. So is it possible for me to met the dancers today?

O: Right, right! I'll hold you to that! Yes, we can meet the dancers.

(Fade to black)

L: So much to learn! So much to see! Not to mention the Kimono dancers wouldn't mind having tea with me!

O: That's because you aren't your usual flirtatious self. You seem to genuinely interested in their techniques and skills.

L: Is that so? Well, I'm gonna have a blast, and the tea isn't gonna drink itself!

O: You're just going to leave me? Really?

L: I'll make it up to you! Got dancers to talk to!

(Laslow leaves)

O: And here I thought he was a decent guy...

A-Support

L: One-two-three-four! And done! Phew, I worked up quite a sweat. A Short break and then back to it!

O: …

L: AH!

O: What?

L: Oh my goodness it's just you Oboro. I thought I had walked into another dimension. That was a sinister look. But with a hint of sadness.

O: …

L: Are you alright?

O: Moonless nights like these always make it hard to sleep.

L: Would you like to talk about it? Talking won't make it go away, but it can lessen the burden.

O: Not in the mood... I liked your dancing.

L: Oh gods you saw that!?

O: Sorry, I was just so... entranced! I would never tire of watching.

L: If it takes your mind off the past then I'll gladly do it. Just... announce yourself next time.

O: How did you know I was thinking of the past?

L: I see the look on Odin, not very often but I always know... Want to talk about it?

O: I'll pass. (Smiles lightly) Your awfully persistent aren't you?

L: Comes with being rejected so often! Just gotta keep trying!

O: Haha! Thanks, Laslow I needed that... I'll open up someday... just not tonight.

L: Well I shall continue, hope you enjoy the show!

S-Support

Selena: And just a bit further... there! Now just wait there.

O: Selena? When can I take this blindfold off?

L: Let me get that for you. Just don't turn around just yet ok?

O: Laslow! Uh, any particular reason why?

L: You'll find out soon enough, I'm taking the blindfold off alright?

O: Ok can I turn around yet?

L: *deep breath* Yes

O: Ok what is the big dea- Oh...

(Insert Cg of Inigo Hot spring scramble)

L: Uh... staring makes this quite uncomfortable. Gods this is so embarrassing!

O: It's just... wow You look amazing! Where did you get this Yukata? And your hair changed too!

L: It was a keepsake from a hot spring I once visited. It was a gift from the merchant there.

O: Wow... I don't know what to say. You look absolutely stunning! (she starts blushing) What's the occasion?

L: Well, um... I-I wore this for y-you...

O: Wait what?

L: I wanted to impress you! I knew about how fashionable you were and I wanted to see your reaction. I wore this for you.

O: W-wow. You're making me flustered, this isn't a confession is it?

L: It most certainly is. I Love you Oboro.

O: Oh my... I wasn't expecting this...

L: Are my feelings for naught?

O: To tell the truth I've been falling for you too Laslow... everything from your dancing to your smile. The fact that even when you're rejected you tough it out in the end...

L: Does that mean?

O: Yes! I will marry you!

L: You've made me the happiest man alive!

O: Oh the moon... it wasn't out earlier

L: Even the moon grants us its light... A spotlight!

O: Can I ask you for one thing? Right now?

L: Anything for you, my love.

O: Will you dance for me?

L: Gladly, I've been practicing this dance with this outfit actually!

O: I can't wait!


	2. Subaki X Arthur C-A support

Hi guys! Exams are over now! WOOOOOO

Since this was from a review I tried to make it work, not too sure if I did Justice for Arthur nor is this perfect for Subaki but I tried!

(The poll needs more votes, like legit there are only 6)

Anyways enjoy!

Subaki and Arthur C-A Support

* * *

Subaki x Arthur

C-support

Arthur: Hello Subaki.

Subaki: Ah Arthur what can I do for you?

A: You are the most perfect guy around, yes?

S: I can undoubtedly confirm that is true.

A: I have a massive problem, honestly although I can stay positive about anything it's getting out of hand!

S: If I can help in anyway just say the word!

A: Fantastic now I have the worst lu- AHHHHH

S: Arthur?! Where did that Boulder fly from?! There isn't a mountain in sight.

A: Oww, It stung a little but I'm fine! Now to expla- DSJHHDSJ

S: Now what?! Arthur let's move someplace safe! Something clearly isn't right! Where did all these cows come from?! There isn't a farm in a ten km radius!

A: I'll be fine haha, For I am Justice no amount of bad lu-OOF

S: Now a bolt of Lightning! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

A: I'm fi-*gurgle*

S: Oh my god! Lady Sakura!, Lady Elise! ANYBODY HELP! I'LL EVEN TAKE AZAMA! 

B-Support

S: Arthur, I hope you're feeling better after the last accident.

A: Haha, all in normalcy for me actually! The accidents are very frequent, I'm lucky it hasn't left any scarring!

S: Is that what you were trying to tell me last time? That you have horrible luck and you wanted help?

A: Ye-ARGHHH

S: Heavens! Even the sturdiest floor gave way so that you'd fall in. Are you alright.

A: Peachy actually! I landed on some cushions! I don't know how they got there!

S: I Put them there,

A: … Really?

S: In fact I've made some safety precautions all around! I feel like we can talk more freely about it if you don't get cut off halfway but I guess I was optimistic.

A: … Thank you Subaki, no one has actually tried to help me out from this problem!

S: I like to hope at some point we can change it! Even if it seems quite bleak at the moment.

A: This is fine Subaki, if you don't mind I would like to hear about said precautions.

S: Well, let's talk next to the spear I stabbed near the earth so that we can discuss with hopefully no interruptions.

(Short explanation later)

A: I must of annoyed some elder god... that spear has been hit 20 times...

S: Fearsome, but hopefully solvable!

A: I am glad to have you as a comrade!

S: Your smile is even shinier than before.

A: Of course! I'm very pleased!

A-Support

A: Subaki...

S: Ah... Arthur... How are you...?

A: Subaki, as much happiness you've brought me with what you've done I think that's enough.

S: Wh-what do you mean?

A: You're tiring yourself out. I'm grateful, really! But this has to stop.

S: But I can still...

A: Enough is enough. You're a very nice person, probably the nicest person. Most people laugh or give up. Not you! You managed to keep up with it and I've been happy. But this is it! It's good enough

S: But-

A: I'm not taking no for an answer! Now march up to your room and go to bed.

S: But what about-

A: I've taken care of your duties and have asked lady Elise to ask Lady sakura for permission to grant you a day off. She noticed how tired you were as well.

S: Fine... Haha it's funny, now you're taking care of me.

A: I always return the favor! Now hop to it! Before something horrible happens.

S: Alright... *yawn* bye... Arthur

A: Phew thank god! That's a weight off my chest, hopefully all will go we-LLLLLLLLL

(He fell into a ditch)

* * *

Well this was comical! Perhaps I overdid Arthur's bad luck but I tried! Anyways feel free to leave a suggestion whilst I hope there are more votes on the poll (I'm leaning towards Gregor at this point...)

Leave your suggestions (If you have any) in reviews! Or if you didn't agree on something let me know.


End file.
